The present invention relates to connectors for use in coupling a variety of electrical equipment and devices.
Conventional connectors are of general construction wherein cables to be connected to a variety of electrical equipment and devices are coupled by a contact of a conductor.
The conventional connectors having a conductive part to be energized by a contact of a conductor tend to cause an oxidation and wear and tear at its coupling portion, and moreover, are not strong enough against vibration.
An object of the present invention is to solve the foregoing problems.
The present invention provides a connector that eliminates a conductive portion to be energized by a mechanical contact at the coupling portion, has strong resistance to abrasion or vibration, and is superior in durability.
The present invention is constructed in such a way that each of a pair of holders is provided with an interface. A cable extending externally is connected to one part of this interface, and a radio wave-electric signal mutually converting element built in the holder is connected to the other part of the interface. The pair of holders is constructed in such a way that the holders can couple with each other by approaching one another by means of a coupling means made from an electromagnetic field shielding material of a flexible type. A radio wave propagation space is formed at a coupling approaching portion of the pair of holders which is shut out from an electromagnetic field of the outside. The radio wave-electric signal mutual converting elements of the pair of holders, which perform reception and transmission of the radio wave, are opposed to each other by means of the radio wave propagation space.